<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners by SleepInsomnia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654456">Partners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInsomnia/pseuds/SleepInsomnia'>SleepInsomnia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bdsm later, Betrayal later, Bullying, Caspar beating up Bernie's father, Caspar teaching Jiu Jitsu, Child Abuse, Crude Humor, F/F, Female x Female, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Guys kissing, Intimidating professor, Kidnapping, M/M, Sneaky/naughty professor, Yaoi, Yuri, male x male, mentioned rape, sexual content later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInsomnia/pseuds/SleepInsomnia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth assigning Dorothea as Bernadetta's partner after she was jumped. Bernadetta is reluctant at first but then starts enjoying Dorothea's company as well as befriending her friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez &amp; Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dorothea Arnault &amp; Bernadetta von Varley, Dorothea Arnault/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!”</p><p>Bernadetta was jumping away with her arm out as one of the students from a different house was about to swing at her. Bernie dropped her books and tried running away but the student tackled her to the ground.</p><p>“HELP! HELP!”</p><p>The student began punching the Black Eagle student. Other students came in and joined in the fight. Bernie was crying her eyes out and had a massive nosebleed. She was curled into a ball and blocking her face from the punches.</p><p>“HEY! THAT’S ENOUGH! LEAVE HER ALONE NOW!”</p><p>The students turned their heads revealing the commoner, Dorothea. Bernie saw this was her chance to get away. She quickly stood up and sprinted away still crying. She did not know where she was running to and did not care. Blood was flowing down her face and she felt her eye becoming swollen since she got punched so many times in the face. She did not bother wiping the blood and did not care for her books anymore.</p><p>“Blue Lions huh!? Why am I not surprised! Your behavior is unacceptable!”</p><p>
  <em>Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clack.</em>
</p><p>Dorothea turned her head revealing the professor that looked very disappointed at the students.</p><p>“What happened here?”</p><p>The commoner was glaring daggers at the Blue Lion students.</p><p>“Professor, they were attacking a young girl named Bernadetta for no reason!”</p><p>Byleth placed her hand on her hip and leaned her head to the left seeing the three girls looking scared.</p><p>“The three of you, come with me now.”</p><p>The three students motionlessly followed professor.</p><p>Dorothea turned her body around and saw Bernie’s books on the grass. The commoner picked them up and began heading to the dorms. She noticed there was blood on some of the books. As she arrived at the dorms, she kept walking down until she saw Bernie’s room. As she was about to knock, she could hear sobbing. Dorothea listened for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.</em>
</p><p>“No one likes me! Why can’t I make a friend!? I should have just stayed in my room! Too scared to come out now!”</p><p>Bernadetta began wiping the blood off her face.</p><p>Dorothea frowned and felt bad for the lonesome noble. She took a deep breath and gently knocked on her door startling the noble.</p><p>“AHHH! WHO’S THERE!? I’M NOT OPENING MY DOOR! PLEASE GO AWAY!”</p><p>The commoner just placed her books next to her door. She decided its best not to talk to Bernie since she was having an emotional trauma moment. Dorothea sighed and walked away quietly.</p><hr/><p>Next day.</p><p>“I hereby expel all three of you from every house and will be serving time in prison! You three are dismissed! Your superiors will hear about this, believe me!”</p><p>Professor signed the papers and the guards escorted the girls out of the houses. Dorothea entered the professor’s room and sat down.</p><p>“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Dorothea.”</p><p>“Professor, I’m worried about Bernie. I heard her talking yesterday night and she’s too scared to come out of her room now.”</p><p>Professor frowned from that response.</p><p>“Leave her be for right now. Bernadetta has been through a lot when she was a toddler.”</p><p>“Thank you for taking action to professor. Girls like them make me ashamed of being a female because it’s like every female that assaults anyone for no reason thinks they can get away with it.”</p><p>“Abuse towards any gender is wrong, period.”</p><p>“Thank you, professor. I’ll take my leave now.”</p><p>“You are dismissed.”</p><p>Dorothea stood up from her seat and bowed while the professor bowed in return. The commoner left her room and walked downstairs. She was heading to the garden. As she arrived, she noticed it was quite empty. As she got closer to the garden, she could hear singing.</p><p>
  <em>“'Cause I'm just a girl! I'd rather not be, cause they won't let me drive late at night! Oh I'm just a girl! Guess I'm some kind of freak! 'Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes!”</em>
</p><p>Bernadetta was painting a picture of the red roses. Dorothea warmly smiled as she came closer. The noble had a cute voice and the commoner loved what she was singing.</p><p>“Hello there.”</p><p>Bernie stopped painting and tensed up. She felt her heart and mind racing. She swallowed hard and turned her head slowly then screamed. The noble lost her balance dropping her paint brush and crashed into her painting stand. She kicked herself back and quickly stood up shaking violently.</p><p>“No! No! I was just painting! I did not know this was your territory! I’m sorry!”</p><p>Dorothea was hurt from her response.</p><p>“Calm down! I’m not going to hurt you!”</p><p>As the commoner approached her, Bernie continued stepping back.</p><p>“I’M SORRY! Look, let me just go and I promise to never bother you again!”</p><p>Bernie quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out some gold.</p><p>“HERE! HERE’S MY MONEY! TAKE IT AND PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!”</p><p>The noble lost her balance again and fell on her bottom with her eyes tearing up.</p><p>“Aaaaah! Please don’t come any closer!”</p><p>Dorothea saw tears flowing down her cheeks. She felt so hurt inside knowing that Bernadetta was emotionally damaged. She figured she was jumped many times judging by how she was reacting. The commoner kneeled down and tried to comfort the noble.</p><p>“Easy now, I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>Bernie lifted her gaze revealing her watery eyes. Her right eye was black though.</p><p>“They always say that to me then hurt me when I start trusting them!”</p><p>The commoner realized this was going to be harder than she thought but she still wanted to befriend the noble.</p><p>“Dorothea and Bernadetta!”</p><p>The commoner turned her head and saw professor approaching them.</p><p>“There you two are.”</p><p>“No professor! I wasn’t doing anything wrong!”</p><p>“Relax Bernadetta, you’re not in trouble.”</p><p>Professor helped the noble up and Dorothea stood up while giving Bernie back her gold.</p><p>“I want you to at least get to know your classmates.”</p><p>“You know I don’t like being around people professor!”</p><p>“Why don’t you get to know Dorothea, she will be your partner for now on anyways.”</p><p>“A p-p-partner!? NO! I’M FINE BY MYSELF!”</p><p>Professor crossed her arms.</p><p>“Bernadetta, Dorothea was the one that reported those girls and stopped the fight.”</p><p>“She did…?”</p><p>“She also returned your books and no; she did not read them.”</p><p>Bernie was starting to calm down.</p><p>“B-B-But how do I know she won’t turn against me…”</p><p>“Trust me, she won’t. I wouldn’t assign her as your partner if she would do such a thing.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Bernadetta.”</p><p>She bowed in response.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Dorothea…”</p><p>She bowed to.</p><p>“Well you two, lets prepare for our practice battle. Each house is versing.”</p><p>Bernadetta frowned since she did not like battling.</p><p>“Oh no…”</p><hr/><p>“Does anyone have any questions?”</p><p>Bernadetta raised her hand.</p><p>“Yes Bernadetta.”</p><p>“Can I go home? I don’t want to fight.”</p><p>Edelgard glared at the noble.</p><p>“This is a practice battle Bernadetta! This isn’t a real fight!”</p><p>“Aaaah!”</p><p>Bernie fled from the battlefield. Edelgard placed her hand on her forehead and shook it. The Blue Lions were able to track down the Black Eagles since Bernadetta gave away their position. The noble bumped into the professor and gasped. The professor shook her head and began writing notes down.</p><p>“Uhh! Professor! I was just-“</p><p>“Bernadetta, you know you can’t leave the battle.”</p><p>Dorothea finally arrived and was panting heavily.</p><p>“Finally caught up to her, she runs very fast!”</p><p>Ashe was behind and aimed his practice arrow at Bernadetta. Dorothea saw and jumped right in front of Bernadetta. The noble was shocked. The commoner slashed the arrow away and threw a tomahawk at Ashe hitting him in the face.</p><p>“Ugh!”</p><p>Ashe fell on the ground and raised his arm.</p><p>“I’m out!”</p><p>Professor gave Dorothea that surprised look and wrote down more notes.</p><p>“Wow….thank you, Dorothea…”</p><p>Dorothea smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Were partners!”</p><p>The commoner had an idea.</p><p>“Bernie, we need to work together. I need you to run in the battlefield since I see two students coming after us.”</p><p>“Are you insane!?”</p><p>“Just do it, trust me!”</p><p>Professor smirked and crossed her arms giving Bernie a silly grin.</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>Bernie swallowed hard and sprinted across the battlefield.</p><p>“AHHHH! DON’T KILL ME!”</p><p>“SHOOT HER!”</p><p>“GET HER!”</p><p>Two troops went after Bernadetta. Edelgard saw Dorothea’s strategy and liked it. She was able to get the two students out by slashing their backs. The two students became infuriated and raised their hands in defeat.</p><p>“YES! We’re winning!”</p><p>Bernie jumped up and cheered.</p><p>“Hooray! We’re winning!”</p><p>Dorothea had an idea that would probably get her in trouble. The commoner stood in the middle of the field and started singing while dancing.</p><p>“You're gone and I gotta stay high all the time, to keep you off my mind! Ooh-Ooh! OH! Ooh-Ooh! High, all the time to keep you off my mind! Ooh-ooh! Ooh-Ooh!”</p><p>Edelgard and Hubert were so confused on what Dorothea was planning.</p><p>“What the hell is going on!? This isn’t a singing battle!”</p><p>Petra and Caspar were using this strategy to their advantage. Once the other troops dashed over, Dorothea raised her arms and Thoron went through the last troops causing them to fly backwards. Professor was watching and laughing so hard that she fell on the ground.</p><p>“We won! We won!”</p><p>After the battle, professor gave the MVP to Bernadetta.</p><p>“Great job Bernie, but don’t get your hopes up from doing that strategy because it won’t work every time.”</p><p>The Blue Lions were infuriated while the Golden Deers just shrugged.</p><p>“You only got lucky because we get out in one hit! If it was a real battle, all of you would be dead!”</p><p>“We’ll try harder next time!”</p><p>The Black Eagles cheered on Bernadetta and picked her up.</p><p>“Aaaah! PUT ME DOWN!”</p><hr/><p>Night time.</p><p>Dorothea was about to go to bed but decided to visit Bernadetta for a moment. She gently knocked on her door and heard humming.</p><p>“Huh!? Who’s there!? I’m sleeping!”</p><p>“It’s me, Dorothea.”</p><p>“D-Dorothea…”</p><p>Bernie warmly smiled and quickly got out of her bed. She abruptly opened the door.</p><p>“Do you mind if I come in?”</p><p>The noble happily nodded and let Dorothea inside. The Black Eagle student sat on her bed along with Dorothea.</p><p>“That battle was fun Bernie.”</p><p>“It was but it was scary!”</p><p>Dorothea chuckled.</p><p>“I still can’t believe I got Ashe in the face.”</p><p>Bernadetta raised her arms remembering that moment.</p><p>“You gave him a nosebleed.”</p><p>“It wasn’t my intention to give him a nosebleed…”</p><p>Bernie closed her eyes and clenched her fist. She took a deep breath.</p><p>“D-Dorothea, will you be my friend?”</p><p>The commoner was confused.</p><p>“I thought we were already friends?”</p><p>“We were!? You’re not embarrassed by me!?”</p><p>“Why would I be embarrassed by you Bernie? You’re so cute.”</p><p>Bernie blushed.</p><p>“No I’m not! Don’t say things like that!”</p><p>The commoner was trying not to giggle.</p><p>“Okay Bernie.”</p><p>The two females continued chatting and shared what they liked or had in common. After a while, Bernie was getting tired and so was Dorothea.</p><p>“All right Bernie, I will see tomorrow. If you need me, I will be next door since were neighbors.”</p><p>She lightly laughed and waved at Bernie as she left. The noble gently closed the door and climbed into bed. She sighed as she got under the covers.</p><p>“Dorothea is so cool. Beautiful, talented, singer, strong, and she chooses to be friends with a loser like me….”</p><p>Bernie sobbed and tried falling asleep.</p><hr/><p>3 am…</p><p>Dorothea was sleeping peacefully on her side.</p><p>“Aaaaaah!”</p><p>The commoner immediately woke up and realized that was Bernadetta screaming. She figured someone broke into her dorm and was trying to kidnap her. She quickly grabbed her tome book and came out of her dorm but surprisingly, her door wasn’t opened. Dorothea knocked on her door.</p><p>“Bernie, it’s Dorothea, are you alright!?”</p><p>“D-D-Dorothea!?”</p><p>The door opened revealing the frightened noble.</p><p>“Bernie, you look like you just saw a ghost…”</p><p>“I…I had a bad dream…”</p><p>“Sorry to hear that Bernie. Do you mind if I come inside?”</p><p>“Please….”</p><p>Dorothea came inside while Bernie closed the door and locked it. She turned off the light and lit a candle that made her room dim. She climbed on her bed and lied down. The commoner pulled a chair over and sat down. She moved closer and reached over to hold Bernadetta’s hand.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Dorothea could feel Bernie squeezing her hand.</p><p>“I get night terrors after being abused by my father….”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that Bernie….<em>No wonder she’s so scared of people</em>….”</p><p>“My father would force me to be alone in the basement and to make sure I would be the best wife!”</p><p>Dorothea was sensing sexual abuse. She stood up and got closer to her friend.</p><p>“Bernie, I need you to listen to me. This abuse cannot be kept a secret anymore and I need you to cooperate with me since this is a crime your father did to you.”</p><p>“I’m scared though! I’m scared that if I report him, he will abuse me again! My mother sent me here to escape from him!”</p><p>“There’s nothing to be afraid of since I’m here for you. Just please tell me what he did…”</p><p>Bernie was still squeezing her friend’s hand and felt her eyes becoming watery.</p><p>“Dorothea, he sexually abused me…”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“He would touch me everywhere and force me to do non-censual acts!”</p><p>Dorothea felt her blood boiling and she could not let this slip. She was documenting everything Bernie was telling her. She will report it to professor once it was closer to where she would be awake.</p><p>“We will have a talk with your father and we won’t be nice about it! Your mother is in the wrong to since she did not bother helping you!”</p><p>“Dorothea, please!”</p><p>The commoner nodded and sat back down. She scooted closer again and had Bernie lie on her side. She placed her hand on her friend’s. Bernie held onto Dorothea’s index finger then held her hand.</p><p>“Get some rest Bernie.”</p><p>“No, please don’t leave me alone!”</p><p>Dorothea smiled.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere; I’ll stay with you.”</p><p>“You better!”</p><p>Dorothea moved the chair out of the way and got under the sleeping bag once Bernie finally slept. She grabbed the extra pillow under Bernie’s bed and placed her head on it then finally fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>Morning.</p><p>Dorothea slowly opened her eyes and saw something she wasn’t expecting. Bernie was lying next to her and realized she was holding her arm with both hands. The commoner smiled and gently stroked her cheek since she looked so adorable sleeping peacefully. She closed her eyes and decided to wake up when Bernie was going to wake up. After an hour passed, Bernie finally woke up and sat up to stretch her arms. She got her clothes on and Dorothea was awake to. The two friends fixed the bed and left the dorm. Dorothea was heading to professor’s room. She knocked on her door even though it was opened.</p><p>“Come in!”</p><p>The commoner entered along with Bernie. Professor placed her papers down and gave the two females her full attention.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>The commoner took a deep breath and closed the door gently.</p><p>“Professor, we need to talk to you about something very serious…”</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>30 minutes of explaining later…</em>
</p><p>Professor was very infuriated and grabbed her brave sword.</p><p>“Bernadetta, I need you to cooperate with me and take me to your father’s house.”</p><p>Bernie felt her heart racing.</p><p>“No, no! Please! Uhh….I lied! I lied about everything! Nothing is true! I just wanted….attention!”</p><p>“You’re fearing retaliation Bernadetta and the way you reacted already tells me you were abused! We cannot let your father get away with this kind of abuse!”</p><p>“I’m scared professor! He will hurt me!”</p><p>Professor shook her head.</p><p>“No one is going to lay a finger on you while I’m around!”</p><p>“It’s the same with me! He needs to be put behind bars!”</p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock.</em>
</p><p>Professor opened the door revealing the noble, Caspar.</p><p>“I’m coming too! Anyone that abuses our troops will have to deal with me! And yes, I was listening…”</p><p>“Lets move out!”</p><hr/><p>Bernadetta was hiding behind Dorothea as they arrived at her father’s house. Byleth angrily knocked on the front door. Caspar moved Byleth out of the way since he was ready to do a Jiu Jitsu move.</p><p>“Protect me Dorothea…”</p><p>“Cover your eyes Bernie.”</p><p>Bernadetta covered her eyes. She heard the door open and swallowed hard.</p><p>“Yes, can I help you?”</p><p>Caspar had a death glare on his face and saw that Bernadetta’s father was very tall and well built but that did not scare him. The noble angrily jumped while grabbing the father’s arm while wrapping his legs around his neck to do a flying triangle move. The father was trying to get Caspar off but moving his arms only made it easier for him to complete the move. He got the father on the ground and instantly broke his arm that made him scream in pain. Byleth entered the house and glared at the father.</p><p>“Do you know who Bernadetta is?”</p><p>The father couldn’t speak since he was in shock. The father got arrested and faced justice. Bernadetta was so scared when she was up against her father. Dorothea was by her side to make her feel at ease. Byleth and Edelgard came into the court room.</p><p>“He needs to be put behind bars since he broke my arm!”</p><p>Caspar smirked and crossed his arms.</p><p>“I did not break your arm; you lost your balance and broke it yourself!”</p><p>Edelgard approached the father and placed her hands on her hips. She spoke sarcastically.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Mr. Varley, do you have any witnesses that saw Caspar break your arm because the three of them told me that you lost your balance!”</p><p>Byleth was reading Bernadetta’s notes of what she said happened between her and her father. She angrily approached him and slammed the notes on the table.</p><p>“Read it out loud!”</p><p>The father said nothing. Byleth slammed her hand on the table and pulled her combat knife out.</p><p>“I said READ IT!”</p><p>Bernadetta’s father picked up the paper with his right hand since his left arm was broken.</p><p>“He would tie me up to a chair-“</p><p>Byleth slammed her hands on the table since the father was mumbling.</p><p>“LOUDER!”</p><p>“He would tie me up to a chair and leave me alone for the whole day. I was never allowed to speak or talk to commoners. He would force me naked and touch me. If I screamed or begged for help, he would hit me. He forced a toy inside of me even I begged him to not put it in me. He would always emotionally and verbally abuse by saying I’m worthless or I should have never been born.”</p><p>Dorothea and Caspar were trying to restrain themselves from attacking Mr. Varley. Edelgard noticed and stood behind them along with Hubert. Bernadetta was crying.</p><p>“Are you done reading?”</p><p>Mr. Varley nodded.</p><p>“Hmph. Pleasure.”</p><p>Byleth then did a reverse round house kick to his face. She was wearing high heels so the kick did tremendous damage. The professor ordered the guards to take him to the dungeon where he was going to spend thirty years in.</p><hr/><p>Byleth was inside her room checking her student’s statues and goals. She always kept her door opened so her students wouldn’t be afraid of entering. The professor was quite intimidating despite her being a female and was an average height. She turned her head once she heard shouting outside her room. The professor then walked out of her room seeing Caspar chatting with Ashe. Ashe accidentally hit Caspar too hard in the abdominal.</p><p>“This summer’s gonna hurt like a mother-“</p><p>Professor stood there and crossed her arms evilly grinning.</p><p> “Ahem.”</p><p>The two males gasped and almost lost their balance since they did not realize professor was behind them.</p><p>“This summer’s gonna hurt like what?”</p><p>“Uhhh….like a mother fireball?”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Byleth bowed and took her leave. Caspar sighed in relief.</p><p>“That was too close….”</p><p>Caspar did not realize his bottom was by Ashe’s face since he lost his balance. The commoner’s face was all red.</p><p>“No, this is close…”</p><p>The professor entered her room and checked her notes. She realized Edelgard has been acting strange lately whenever she would approach her. Byleth evilly smirked since she wanted to have fun with her prey that kept hiding. She already had a machine ready for Edelgard. She just had to plan her kidnapping at the right time.</p><p>“Naughty, naughty, Edelgard.”</p><p>Byleth placed her notes down and walked out of her room again. Ashe and Caspar were gone. The professor smirked once she saw Edelgard walking down the hallway looking nervous. She could see fear in her eyes once she saw Byleth. The Black Eagle leader swallowed hard as she hesitantly began walking forward.</p><p>“Where are you going Edelgard?”</p><p>Edelgard felt her heart racing.</p><p>“I was just-“</p><p>Byleth grabbed her chin and pushed her against the wall. Luckily, no one was around.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere. You and I have some business to take care of.”</p><p>“P-P-Professor!? What are you-“</p><p>Byleth swept Edelgard off her feet.</p><p>“Wait, wait, what’s going on!?”</p><p>Byleth lightly laughed.</p><p>“You sound like Bernadetta.”</p><p>The two females vanished.</p><hr/><p>Caspar dodged the thief's haymaker by moving his body and grabbed him from behind from locking his arms together. The noble lifted him from the ground and body slammed him on the ground.</p><p>"Caspar! Caspar! Stop!"</p><p>"What!? He stole your money!"</p><p>"You don't need to break his arm for stealing!"</p><p>Caspar had an annoyed look and raised his leg up above his head making Ashe's eyes widen in surprise. The noble slammed his whole weight down on the thief's back from doing the axe kick.</p><p>"Who brought you to this planet?"</p><p>Ashe gasped and angrily tackled the noble to the ground throwing random punches.</p><p>"That isn't funny! You're a good example why abortion needs to be legalized!"</p><p>Caspar just lied taking it since the punches weren't even hurting him. After he was done, Ashe angrily left blushing. The noble stood up and fixed his hair. Dorothea came over and was mopping the wooden floor.</p><p>"Looks like you two really let out some steam."</p><p>"He's too soft! He lets people walk all over him!"</p><p>"He's not too soft, he just rather get the information out first before jumping into conclusions."</p><p>Caspar placed his hand behind his head and shrugged frowning.</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>"What are you up to anyways?"</p><p>"I have no idea. Maybe you can give me some advice?"</p><p>"Advice about what?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe how to be a little patient?"</p><p>Dorothea nodded and got closer to Caspar.</p><p>"Okay, here's what you do."</p><p>Caspar smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Take this mop."</p><p>The noble took the mop.</p><p>"And mop the floor!"</p><p>Dorothea raised her arm and dashed away.</p><p>"Later!"</p><p>Caspar growled and his face turned all red.</p><p>"Oh no you don't! Get back here Dorothea!"</p><p>Caspar tossed the mop and chased after Dorothea.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Knock. Knock.</em>
</p><p>Byleth was sitting in her room while checking paper work from her students. She approved of Slyvain wanting to join her house which was the Black Eagles. She signed the paper and now he was officially part of her team. She placed her papers down and removed her reading glasses.</p><p>“Yes, come in!”</p><p>Caspar came inside fiddling with his fingers. The professor was very intimidating from keeping a straight face and always talking so calmly. Byleth watched Caspar sit down.</p><p>“Um…professor…I…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Uh…is it possible that….Ashe can join our house?”</p><p>Byleth leaned back against her chair and crossed her arms in disappointment.</p><p>“Why isn’t Ashe here talking to me instead?”</p><p>Caspar scratched the back of his head and shrugged.</p><p>“He’s….too scared to ask.”</p><p>Byleth grinned from that response.</p><p>“Am I really that terrifying?”</p><p>The noble was silent for a brief moment.</p><p>“No offense professor but, you’re quite intimidating…”</p><p>Byleth lightly laughed since she thought Caspar was joking around.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You keep a straight face, you’re very quiet, you talk calmly…I could keep going…”</p><p>She raised her arms in defeat and was surprised that her students were fearing her.</p><p>“Well, sorry if I happen to be intimidating but I cannot add Ashe yet because I don’t have the necessary documents.”</p><p>“Darn it!”</p><p>“Once I get all the documents, I will bring him into our house. I know you two have feelings for each other.”</p><p>Caspar’s face steamed up red.</p><p>“N-N-No, we don’t!”</p><p>“There’s no need to hide it anymore Caspar, I know you two are secretly a couple and I’m not disgusted by it because love is love.”</p><p>“Well, thanks professor. Am I free to go?”</p><p>“You are dismissed.”</p><p>Caspar stood up and bowed then left professor’s room. Byleth sensed Edelgard was nearby and got out of her seat. The leader was walking down the hallway and knew professor was in her room. She quietly snuck by hoping not to get her attention and to think she was there. As she passed Byleth’s room, she sighed in relief. She continued walking until she was close to the end of the hallway. As she got to the end, Byleth came out of nowhere in front of Edelgard.</p><p>“Going somewhere?”</p><p>Edelgard almost lost her balance.</p><p>“I was just-!”</p><p>Byleth covered Edelgard’s mouth and shoved her against the wall. The leader was muffling out words and had a frightened look. The professor evilly grinned and pulled Edelgard’s arm over her shoulder and grabbed under her legs to lift her above her shoulder. She walked back to her room while Edelgard was pounding her back. The professor placed her on the table and slammed the door shut. She dashed over to Edelgard and pinned both her arms down while the student wrapped her legs around waist to get a full guard position. The two females were silent and eye locked.</p><p>“You’re very rough professor…”</p><p>“You like it rough though.”</p><p>“But you do know I’m the dominant one.”</p><p>Byleth smirked and took that as a challenge.</p><p>“I don’t think so, you seem very submissive to me.”</p><p>Edelgard slapped Byleth’s face that didn’t do any damage. She did not even flinch but it instead, it was turning her on. She slapped her face again and the two females fell to the ground battling over dominance. Their lips were crushed together as they rolled trying to get on top. Each time Edelgard got on top, Byleth would buck her hips or trap her leg to roll her over. The professor was on top of the flame emperor and had her pinned down.</p><p>“Do you give up?”</p><p>“If I knew Jiu Jitsu, you would be on bottom!”</p><p>“You’re only 5’2, you’re a bottom!”</p><p>“I’m not a bottom! I may be short but I am strong!”</p><p>Byleth grinned from that response since it seemed very weak to her.</p><p>“That it?”</p><p>Edelgard hissed and tried breaking free from Byleth’s grip. The professor stood up while lifting Edelgard in her arms and hungrily crushed their lips together. The noble felt herself being placed on her feet and slowly moving backwards. The two females were still kissing. Edelgard was against the wall and wrapped her leg around her girlfriend’s waist.</p><p>“I want you now and I want you naked…”</p><p>Edelgard’s face was all red and she was slightly panting.</p><p>“But everyone will hear us…”</p><p>Byleth evilly grinned and ripped off some of her girlfriend’s clothes.</p><p>“Everyone is at lunch right now.”</p><p>Byleth whispered into her ear.</p><p>“I’m going to make you scream out my name and your bottom will be hurting for many weeks.”</p><p>Edelgard slapped Byleth’s face in response that only made her growl. The two females fell to the ground and battled over dominance. They did not realize how loud they were since they were too busy crashing into nearby objects and slamming themselves on the wooden floor. Luckily, almost all the students were at the cafeteria.</p><hr/><p>Dorothea knocked on Bernadetta’s door and waited for a response.</p><p>“W-Who’s there!?”</p><p>“It’s me, Bernadetta!”</p><p>“O-Oh….Dorothea!”</p><p>The noble quickly opened her door and warmly smiled once she saw the commoner.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to eat lunch?”</p><p>Bernadetta frowned.</p><p>“I don’t like going to the cafeteria since I don’t like being around other people…”</p><p>Dorothea thought for a moment.</p><p>“I can bring you lunch if you’re hungry.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Actually Dorothea, do you mind eating lunch with me in my room?”</p><p>“I would love to.”</p><p>Dorothea had Caspar sneak both friends’ food without getting caught. The noble saluted then quickly dashed away before any guards could see him. Bernadetta gently closed the door and sat down with Dorothea. The two females began eating their lunch. As Caspar continued running, he accidentally stubbed his toe against the wall.</p><p>“GOD DAM-!”</p><p>Ashe came from the corner and quickly covered his mouth hoping the professor wasn’t nearby. The commoner was helping Caspar balance on one foot. The two males quickly and awkwardly went inside their dorm slamming the door that made a couple of books from the bookshelf.</p><p>“AHHH!”</p><p>Caspar collapsed on the floor while holding his boot while Ashe had his hand on his head feeling confused.</p><p>“How could you stub your toe if you’re wearing boots!?”</p><p>“I DON’T KNOW!”</p><hr/><p>Dorothea and Bernadetta continued eating their lunch together. The shy noble wanted to get to know the commoner more and felt she was free to make friends with one now since her father is in prison.</p><p>“Dorothea, do you mind spending the night with me again? I’m getting nightmares again.”</p><p>“Of course. I can spend the night with you until your nightmares are gone.”</p><p>“T-Thank you…”</p><p>After chatting for a while, Dorothea had to go to a tournament professor assigned her to. Bernadetta went outside to get her clothes off the line since she was doing laundry. The noble got her clothes in basket made her way back to her dorm. She noticed there was a knight following her very closely. Bernadetta was feeling uncomfortable and went to a different direction to see if he was really following her. She did not want to lead a stalker to her dorm. The noble realized he was following and there was no one in sight. Bernadetta felt her heart racing since she did not have a weapon with her. The knight approached her and looked at what she was carrying.</p><p>“What you got there, sweetie?”</p><p>Bernadetta did not say anything and continued walking away but realized she was at a dead end and there was another knight dangerously approaching her. The knight laughed and slapped the basket out of Bernadetta’s hands. The noble tried moving out of the way but the two knights blocked the way. She kicked the knight’s shin and he lightly yelped. The knight then backhanded the noble’s face knocking her down.</p><p>“You bitch!”</p><p>Bernadetta had a nosebleed and had tears flowing down her face. The knight then got on top of the noble and she started to scream for help. The other knight was looking around making sure no one was looking.</p><p>“Hold her arms down!”</p><p>“HELP MEEEEEE!”</p><p>The other knight quickly dashed over and held Bernie’s arms down.</p><p>“HELP! HELP! HELP! MMPH!”</p><p>The knight shoved a cloth inside her mouth and slipped his hand under her shirt. Bernie’s screams muffled through the cloth and her tears renewed as the knight tried pulling her clothes off. As he was pulling them off, he was suddenly struck by lightning.</p><p>“AHHH!”</p><p>The other knight quickly stood up and dashed over to the intruder but was struck by a powerful force that knocked him down. Bernadetta saw that the magic was coming from Dorothea. The commoner’s hands were dancing with lightning and she had a death glare on her face. The knight angrily charged at Dorothea while swinging his sword. The commoner raised her arm and the knight began floating up in the air. She then pointed to the ground and the knight was slammed into the ground that was an instant death. Bernadetta stood up dashing over to Dorothea and jumped into her arms crying. The commoner squeezed the young noble in her arms and rubbed her back as she sobbed on her chest. Dorothea lifted Bernie’s chin and pressed her finger on her nose to heal her wounds. The noble was shocked from the sudden power Dorothea withheld.</p><p>“Forgive me, I should have been watching over you…”</p><p>Bernadetta sniffed.</p><p>“I-I-Its not your fault! I-I-I s-s-should of never went anywhere alone!”</p><p>“Don’t victim blame yourself…”</p><p>The noble tightened her grip on her friend.</p><p>“Don’t blame yourself either Dorothea!”</p><p>Professor and Caspar arrived holding their weapons. The noble was pounding his fist.</p><p>“What happened here!? I heard screaming!”</p><p>Dorothea was still holding Bernadetta in her arms.</p><p>“I already took care of it. Somehow, these bandits managed to get inside our house and they attempted to rape Bernadetta.”</p><p>Professor and Caspar both growled and felt nothing but anger boiling inside their veins.</p><p>“I’ll double check with our guards since they failed to do their job!”</p><p>“You should have called me over! I would have loved to beat the hell out of those rapists!”</p><p>The knight groaned in pain as he stood up shaking violently. He was shaking his head and evilly smirked at Dorothea.</p><p>"Oh, you're so dead! You're so fuckin' dead!"</p><p>The knight hollered as he charged at Dorothea. The commoner just stood there with her arm raised out.</p><p>"YAAAAAAAH!"</p><p>Caspar charged against the knight, jumping up to wrap his legs around his neck. The noble hollered as he flipped the knight down on the ground making him land on his head then squeezed his neck until he went to sleep. Everyone was looking at Caspar since they were impressed by the move he did.</p><p>"What? He deserved it!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>